


Super Novas and Sippy Cups

by GwenTheTribble



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Regression/De-Aging, Carol is a fanfiction addict and everyone is her enabler, Crew as Family, Fandom, Gaila and Nyota talked him into it, Its small, Kid Fic, Sarek is not an asshole 2k14, Spock has a tattoo, They were young and foolish, i was on a diet and was living through them, marvel movie references, okay so there is a lot of discussion of food in this, the crew is a bunch of nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the alpha crew of the Enterprise is de-aged and the rest of the crew is to busy to watch them it falls to Sarek, T'Pau, and Sareks pregnant new wife to watch ten children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL credit goes to Misscar for the creation of the character T'Pay, thank you for letting me borrow her!  
> also sorry for the food stuff in it I'm on a diet

Sarek was covered in apple juice.   The young Gaila had spilled her cup of the Terran beverage when she had climbed into the vents.   The infant Lieutenant Chekov had started to cry in Sarek’s arms when the cold liquid fell on his head.       Captain Kirk had pulled on Lieutenant Uhura’s pigtails.   Commander Marcus was speaking excitedly in Terran English to Spock and Commander Scott about the science of warp cores.     Lieutenant Sulu was claiming to be a pirate and brandishing a plastic sword that Sarek was unsure how he had gotten.     CMO McCoy was putting a band aid on the bruise Lieutenant Uhura had given Captain Kirk.   Dr. Chapel was helping CMO McCoy in chastising the Captain.   They were all from approximately 6 months to seven years old.  

 

Three days earlier:

            “Spock! Are you looking forward to seeing your dad?” The Captain asked, clapping Spock on the shoulder.   “Negative Captain, I am looking at you.” Spock said dryly.   “Oh my god you just made a joke.   Oh my god.”   Jim faked a faint of shock.   “Seriously though, get to see your dad, his new wife.     Won’t that be nice?” He asked, referring to his father’s new bond mate.   T’Pay had been a longtime friend of his Mothers and had kindly agreed to marry his father when the council required all officials of fertile condition to bond.   Spock’s grandmother T’Pau would also be accompanying them but not many people made the connection between the regal woman who was a pillar of Vulcan society and the hybrid Starfleet officer.  

            “I admit to some wanting for my Father too see what the Enterprise is truly like in non-emergency situations.   I look forward to him viewing the science labs.”   He had perhaps been slightly more demanding than usual with his science officers, however the labs now looked as new and clean as the day they had embarked on their five year mission.   Jim fidgeted in his formal uniform, pulling at the collar.   “Captain, the Ambassadors party is ready for beam up.”  The ensign manning the transporter said.   “Great! Let’s get this party started”   Jim said, grinning.   Five figures materialized on the transporter.  

            “Hello Ambassador.   Welcome to the U.S.S. Enterprise.” Jim’s smile was toned down now, a welcoming expression, chosen specifically so not to ‘offend’ the blank faced race.   “Greetings Captain Kirk.” Sarek turned towards Spock. “Commander.” He said in greeting.     Jim continued on with the standard greeting of ambassadors and their party’s spiel.   When he finished, informing them that Ensign Peterson would show them to their cabins, He and Spock nodded goodbye and returned to the bridge.  

\------------------------------

Spock sat in the mess hall, alone at a large table.     He knew from past experience that the table would be filled.   “Hey Spock.”   Nyota greeted, the first one to join him.   She had replicated a Terran quesadilla and soda.   “So what’s going on, have you shown your dad the science labs?”   She inquired.   “Negative, I was required on the bridge.   Perhaps after this.”   Carol plopped down next to them, a chicken pot pie on her plate.

It was Starfleet regulation that on days when they have not been stationed above a civilized planet they must have a menu with about three options to save energy, however, on days when they were stationed above a planet the crew could replicate any food that they wanted, providing it was programed in the replicator.     The crew had been planning their meals for days, as five year missions could drive people to odd things.

Carol had a padd in one hand while she ate, staring at the screen with big eyes.   She appeared riveted.   “Carol what are you reading?”   Nyota asked warily.   “This really great FrostIron fic.   It’s so angsty.”   She replied, without looking up.   “How long is it?”   Nyota asked, taking in the dark shadows under Carol’s ravenous eyes.     “61 chapters.   300,000 words.”   Nyota looked up, to something behind Spock.   “Leonard your girlfriend is on a fanfiction binge again.”  

“What the hell do you want me to do about it?”   Leonard growled, sitting next to Carol.   He had selected turkey and mashed potatoes.   “Do about what?”   Karu asked, sitting down with Pasha.     Spaghetti and Kalduny, respectively.   “Carol is obsessively reading fanfiction again.” Spock replied.     “Oh.   Is it good?”     Karu asked.   “Yes.”   Carol asked, staring at the screen. “Ach, lass that might work.”   Scotty said to Gaila, the engineers were always thinking of ways to improve the Enterprise.   They both sat down, Scotty next to Nyota and Gaila next to Pasha.    Scotty had a large sandwich and Gaila had an Orion dish, similar to curry.   “So Spock, laddie, how’s seeing your dad again?”   Scotty asked, taking a large bite of his sandwich.     “Satisfactory.   I am also pleased to see my Grandmother in person.”   “Wait T’Pau’s your Grandma? I thought she looked like you, being a super short petite old lady aside.”   Jim said as he sat down next to Spock.   He had selected a BBQ burger with bacon and avocado.   “Affirmative.”

            “Where’s Christine?” Jim asked Leonard.   “Oh she stayed behind to give a crew member a lecture on space STI’s.   She’ll be here in a bit.”   Spock took a sip of his Plomeek soup and heard the doors whoosh open.     “There she is.”   Nyota commented to no one in particular.   “Hey guys.” Christine said pulling out a chair.   She had a slice of pizza on her plate and smiled at everyone.   “What’s going on?”   She asked.       “Carols going overboard on fanfiction again and Spock didn’t tell us that T’Pau is his Grandma.”   “Oh.   What kind of fanfiction?”    

            “FrostIron angst, some smut.”   Carol said.   Spock noted that she was blinking far less than usual.     The whole table made a humming noise in interest.   “So I was chatting with this guy online and he said that he could get us tickets to comic con.” Gaila said.   “Comic con?   He can get us ten tickets to comic con?”   Nyota said with suspicion.   “Yeah that can’t possibly be true!” Jim’s eyes were narrowed mistrustfully.     “That’s what I thought, but then he sent me a pic of him with a bunch of tickets.”   Gaila said.   “While it is probable that a ‘scalper’ would have a number of tickets for sale, it is highly improbable that we will receive orders to journey to Risa within 7.294 days.   Therefore it would be illogical to purchase expensive tickets that are also against comic con regulation.”   Spock mentioned, not truly caring about comic con regulation but wanting all points of consideration to be brought to the conversation.      “Yeah, but consider this: we live on a starship where all of our needs are met for free and also receive payment.   _And_ its comic con.   It’s worth it.”   Karu added.   Pasha nodded furiously, “zat is true, but what about coszplay?   It eez short notice” he said.  

            “We all have something half ready, if not complete.   If we need to we can go shopping on Aphos.”   Christine said sensibly.   “What would we all be?” Jim asked.   He is interrupted however, by something over Spock’s shoulder.   “Hey Spock, ugh, does your step mom, ugh, look kind of…” Jim asked trailing off.   Nyota looked at T’Pay with confusion, then, eyes dawning with comprehension, gasped.  

            “Ooohhh.   Do you think?”   Christine looked over her shoulder for a moment and then turned back to the table.   “Looks like it.” She whispered.   “Cease speaking she may hear you.” Spock spoke quietly, not wishing to for T’Pay to believe his friends rude.    He had noticed the slight swell of her stomach and estimated her to 4.16 months pregnant when he had first seen her.   It was only logical that they would have children to help the repopulation efforts.   It would be odd, to have a sibling so much younger than himself, he would admit, however, he was glad that the mother would be T’Pay.   She had been a good friend to his mother and had been kind to him.

            “Greetings, Captain Kirk, Spock.   May I sit with you all?”   T’Pay had approached their table, indicating one of the free chairs.   The table all made noises of agreement.   They sat eating for a moment.   “I did not mean to interrupt any topic of conversation you had been speaking about.   Please, do not stop on my account.”   Said T’Pay friendlily.   “Oh we were just talking about comic con on Risa. It’s coming up and we were just talking about what we would all cosplay as, if we could go.”   Jim said vaguely, nervous about informing anyone outside of the group that they were considering buying scalpers tickets.   “Cosplay?   I have read papers on the custom but still I believe I do not fully understand.   However it did seem fascinating.   What characters were you all considering?”  

            This leads to an enormous discussion of explaining ships and character analysis.     Carol finally puts down the padd and she and Jim really get into detail with lord of the rings.   They’re very historical nerds.    

            Spock and T’Pay stand to dispose their trays at the same time and walk together.   “Spock, your father and I would both enjoy seeing the science labs.   Perhaps you could show us?  Sarek is currently speaking with the High Council, but will be available in an hour.”   She asked when they were about to part in the hallway.   “Affirmative.   I will be in Lab three.”   They nod to each other, and depart.  

\---------------------------------------

            Spock was leaning over the machine, uniform sleeves pushed up to his elbows.    Carol had loud twenty first century music playing in the lab as she always did.   She herself was also leaning over the machine, hands covered in grease, attempting to repair it.        The music was so loud that Spock barely heard the doors swoosh open, fifteen minutes early.   Spock had intended to wash the grease from his arms and turn off the music five minutes before they arrived, to maintain a measure of dignity and pretense that he worked in a logical environment.   If there was anything good about this turn of events it was that the thick black grease covered the small equation tattooed on his arm.   He had gotten it in the academy, after a night out with Nyota and Gaila.    It was one of those equations that were still unsolved, and Spock had made sure to leave room for when he answered it.  

            “Excuse me.”   Sarek’s voice only just reached Spock’s ears through the music.   Spock spun around, arms going behind his back.   “Music off.” The silence was sudden and deafening.   “Father. T’Pay.   You have arrived before I was expecting you.” Spock said.   “Yes.   Our apologies.”   Sarek nodded, looking awkward without changing expressions.   “Ambassador, Ma’am.   I’m Commander Carol Marcus.   How are things on New Vulcan progressing?”   Carol said, straightening up from the machine.   Sarek obviously recognized her name.   Her father had given much to the charities that supported New Vulcan and Carol did the same.   The Marcus’s and the Wallace’s were both very well off.     “It is progressing well.   We’ve recently completed building a facility that assists in the creation of Hybrids.”   Sarek says, as Spock leaves the room, carefully angling his arms out of their sight.  

He scrubbed his arms in the sink quickly, pulled his sleeves down, covering the equation on his right arm.     He smoothed his bangs down for they had become messy when he leaned over the machine.     There, now he looked like a proper Vulcan.   He returned to the lab, where Carol was making small talk.     There was relief in the Commanders eyes when she saw that he had returned, obviously finding it difficult to find things to say that would not offend a Vulcan’s logic.   “Father, T’Pay, allow me to give you a tour.”   If he was being entirely honest, he was proud of his labs and officers.   Everyone they encountered smiled at him in greeting, some giving reports on experiments and others handing him padds of data.     These people were his.  

            Later, when they had left each other, and Spock had returned to his room, he sat up late doing work in preparation for the upcoming visit to Aphos.   It was a dignitary mission, requiring both Starfleet officers and the Vulcan dignitaries.   The reports all said that Aphos was a class M planet, scientifically advanced with a prospering commercial economy.     It was known to have more malls than churches, truly saying something as Aphos was a planet of religion.     A fascinating religion, blending deities and scientific truth.  

            Spock prepared for bed when he began yawning, as they would arrive in approximately 7.381 hours.   He slipped into his bed, wearing a simple long sleeve white shirt and long pajama pants to keep him warm on the cool ship.

\------------------------------------

            The talks were going well, better than word from Starfleet and the High Council had indicated.   Spock was on alert however, as more crew members than usual had beamed down.   Spock considered it an ill-advised amount, but the orders were to respect the culture above all and grant all requests.   Request like that were odd and Spock would prefer that they did not exist, so that he did not have to wonder if there would be rebels hiding under tables.   That was not to say that nobody else was on alert.   Chief of Security Hendorff and the rest of the crew were all being very vigilant.   Gaila, Carol, Scotty, and Pasha were all speaking to the scientists in attendance.    Jim and his Father were speaking to members of the Aphos system of government.   T’Pay and Nyota were speaking with priests and Priestesses.   Christine and McCoy were talking to each other. Various other members of his father’s party were scattered around, making conversation.   Hikaru had gone outside to examine the plants.  

            The hall was long and bright.   Large open arches led outside to balconies and gardens, and the ceilings and floors were an aesthetically pleasing mosaic that would have taken great skill.   The whole city smelled of flowers, and the people had golden skin.     It was a beautiful, if odd place. If Spock were to use a Terran phrase, the whole place seems too good to be true.

            Spock remained alert and his hands desired the knife kept in his boot.     If he were to focus on one of his crew members hands he would see their own hands twitch for the knives kept in their own boots.      The buzz of conversation filled his ears and the music seemed to put him in a trance.  

            There’s a strange smell, Spock thought.   He didn’t really mind.   He had a strange noise in his brain, telling him that this wasn’t good.   He shook his head to clear it of the voice.   What could be bad here?   Where was he again? Wherever it was it was pretty.

            A priestess was talking to him.   When had she gotten there? What was she saying? Spock couldn’t really hear her.   He was very tired, and the lovely golden girl in front of him smiled, and helped him to the ground.   She had his head in her lap and sang to him.   His eyelids kept drooping closed but he wanted to look at her.   She was so beautiful.   Her singing sounded better than any he had ever heard. “Sleep, Commander.   Sleep.   I will be here when you awake.   Sleep.   Mother loves you.   Sleep.” Her voice was so sweet and he was so tired.   He couldn’t help when he drifted away, just glad to be with such a goddess.

\--------------------------------

            “Beam us out! Beam us out!” Lieutenant ‘Cupcake’ Hendorff yelled.  He was careful with the small bodies tossed over his shoulders.   “Ambassador are you alright?!” He called.   “Affirmative!” He called back as the transporter lights surrounded them.  

            The Ensign at the station looked shocked to see a bleeding Chief of Security holding a blonde child wearing a command gold shirt and brunette kid in a medical shirt.   Council woman T’Pau was holding a baby with curly hair.   Ambassador Sarek had a young Vulcan child and a dark skinned girl.   T’Pay was holding an Orion girl.   The Vulcan aides held two blonde girls and two boys, one with brown hair and the other with black.  

            “Call a medical team.” Hendorff gasped for air.   He appeared to have a shallow stab wound in his side.   The ensign paged Dr. M’Benga.  

\----------------------------

            “Ambassador.   Please come with me.”   The doctor said.   He led him to the rows of beds that each held a small child.   On the end was a small clear bassinet, where the youngest slept.   “So what exactly happened?”

            “We were offered a tour and Lieutenant Hendorff chose to accompany us.   We were ambushed, it must have been a set up.   The Lieutenant managed to fight most of our attackers off.   Using a Vulcan style of martial arts I and my aides incapacitated those he did not get.    We hurried back to the great hall where we found the priests and priestesses lulling the crew members to sleep on the floor.   They must have realized that their plan had failed as we were there, and they ran away.   They must have done something to them before we arrived, as they were already decreasing in age.” The ship was in warp to the nearest Starfleet base, on Risa.   Acting Captain Darwin had insisted that a ship with so many senior crew members taken off duty was required to report to the nearest base.  

            “They should be waking up soon.”   The doctor said, walking to the end of the medbay to check on the recovering Lieutenant.      Spock began to stir before the others, and Sarek approached his bed.   The young boy blearily opened his brown eyes.   He looked around the medbay in obvious confusion.   Seeing Sarek he sat up, “Father.   Where are we?”

            “You do not remember?” Sarek asked, hoping that the boy did not confirm his suspicions.

            “Negative. Where is mother?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

  

“Father? Where is mother?”   Spock repeated.   The little boy leaned closer and the eyes that always gave him away were filled with concern over Sarek’s silence.     “Awaiting our arrival on earth.     We are traveling by starship and you became ill.   Perhaps that is why you have no memory of this.”   He said, thinking of the story quickly.    The child’s eyes widened as he took in the contents of the beds around him.     “Father who are they?”   Spock whispered.   Sarek estimated him to be approximately six years old.  

            “They are children of Starfleet officers and personnel on earth.   They also became ill and the ship is returning them to their parents.”   The solemn boy nodded.   He was once again at the age when he trusted his father completely.   “Father?   When will the other children awaken?” the boy squirmed as children do.    

            Just then, a soft wail came from the bassinet.   Doctor M’Benga poked his head out of his office and Sarek approached the bassinet where an approximately six month old Lieutenant Chekov was stirring.   Sarek believed that Terrans would describe the Lieutenant as ‘chubby’.   The cries were growing louder as the infant was growing more aware that the cold medbay was not his home.   M’Benga stared at down at him with a look of confusion and slight disgust.     “So _I’m_ going to take some samples from the kids while they’re asleep so I don’t freak ‘em out worse than they already are going to be.   Also pretty sure he woke up cause he needs a new diaper.   _So..._ good luck with that.”  

            Sarek looked down at the child, whose face was scrunched and turning red.   _If the doctor will not do it, and no one else is around, then it would be illogical to not do this.   To not do this would cause the child discomfort.   You have done this many times before._ Sarek told himself all of this as he reached down into the bassinet and picked up the infant.   The smell was worse than he remembered.   Turning to a table he gently set the crying infant down and undid the shooting star covered ‘onesie’ and diaper that a stressed and harried nurse had replicated for him.  

Once he had finished changing the Lieutenant’s diaper and disposing of the old one by distributing its atoms using the replicator.   Spock had watched all of this from his bed with a solemn tilt of his head.   Sarek decided to continue holding the infant, shifting him to his hip.   “Father, why were you the one to do that? Are there not people assigned to caring for these children if their guardians are not here?”

            “In ordinary circumstances, yes.    However there have been.. Unexpected complications.   The ship is currently operating under skeleton crew like conditions.   All of those who would normally be assigned to care for these children are needed elsewhere.     I, your grandmother, Lady T’Pay, and two of my aides are the only ones available to care for you and these others.”   The boy nodded again.    Sarek had forgotten what it was like to have his son’s complete and utter trust.     It was a few months after Spock began school that he had developed his deep rebellion and awareness that his parents could not always protect him.      Bullies and discrimination that he could only square his shoulders against had taught him quickly, Sarek supposed.

            Spock cocked his young head to the side.   “What is the infant’s name?” He asked curiously.     “Pavel Chekov, however, I believe that he is referred to as Pasha.”   Sarek replied.   He had assumed that Pavel having a common diminutive and humans insisting on renaming everything they felt a hint of affection for would lead to this.   Dr. M’Benga nodded in the affirmative from where he was examining medical readings from Lieutenant Sulu.  

            Pasha squealed and kicked his legs out against Sarek’s side at the sound of his name.     Sarek would not call the infant lieutenant when he had recently changed his soiled diaper.     “Mama? Mama!” A child’s voice called.     It seemed the CMO McCoy had awoken and wasn’t pleased.      Sarek turned his head to where Dr. M’Benga was shaking his head and glaring at Sarek.     With hair that his Amanda would have described as a birds nest,   the young doctor was looking around wildly.     “Where am I?”   He yelled.   “Mama! Mama!”

            “Stop screaming!”   It seemed that his cries had awakened a cross looking Dr. Chapel.   “Mama!” McCoy shouted again.   “Shut up stupid!” Dr. Chapel yelled at him, with a child’s fury.   “I’m not stupid you’re stupid!” Dr. McCoy yelled at her.   “Nuh ugh!” Dr. Chapel countered.   “Ah huh!” McCoy argued.   The children went back and forth, and the curly haired baby in Sarek’s arms began to fuss.   “Cease yelling.” Sarek said firmly, sensing that Dr. M’Benga would not be any help with these children.   His command either didn’t reach their ears or they decided not to head it as they continued to debate Dr. McCoy being stupid.  

            Pasha began to fuss in earnest, about to begin full scale crying.   “Cease yelling.” His voice rose, cutting through the noise.   Both children cut off mid high pitched scream to stare at him slack jawed.   “Mister are you a Vulcan?” Asked Dr. Chapel.   “Aff-Yes.   I am a Vulcan.”   He had momentarily forgotten that Terran children did not have as complete a vocabulary as Vulcan children did.    “I don’t care what cha are I want my Mama!” Dr. McCoy shouted, close to tears.  

            Spock had been watching this debate with widened brown eyes.     “Please, D-Leonard, you became ill and became incoherent for 2.6 days.   You are now in transport to be returned to your guardian on earth.”   He said quickly, thankful to be in a profession where you had to think quickly to avert disaster.   This seemed to still the boy.   Unfortunately he looked more stricken then calm.   “Where am I?”   He asked quietly with real fear in his voice.     “You are in the medbay of the starship Enterprise.”  

            “A starship?! Really?   Is it my mommy’s ship?   Is that why I’m here?!”   Captain Kirk asked excitedly.   He was already out of bed,   running around the med bay and picking things up.   “What’s this? Why are your ears pointy?   I’m jimmy what’s your name?”   He exclaimed,   bouncing up to Spock.     Spock, who was not accustomed to such an assault, stared at him with even wider eyes than before.   He whispered “Spock.” To the beaming little blonde boy.   “Spock? That’s a funny name.   Mines is James Ti-ber-ius Kirk.”   He said, fidgeting, laboring over the pronunciation of his middle name, and beaming when he got it correct.   “Everyone calls me Jimmy though.   Whys that kid look like his face is gonna blow up?”   He asked loudly, pointing at Leonard.   “I’m not a kid, kid.”   Said the approximately seven year old child, his previous terror forgotten.   The self-proclaimed Jimmy just grinned.  

            Sarek shifted the child on his hip to a more comfortable position.   Through their skin to skin contact he could sense growing hunger.     His little hands clutched Sarek’s collar.    

            “Mommy? Daddy?” The young Lieutenant Uhura had awoken and was sitting up in bed, looking around with wide eyes.   She didn’t seem panicked, only surprised.   Her eyes fell on Dr. M’Benga and narrow.   “You’re not Dr. Aad’ve.”   She said, her voice dripping with accusation. She crossed her arms, putting all of her 4 year old strength into glaring at him.  

            “No I’m Dr. M’Benga, I’m the CMO aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise.   You all became ill and are in transport back to Earth for further observation and to be released to your guardians.”   The man said finally.   “ _Why_ I’m on the Enterprise _I_ live on the Exploration.” She demanded with a slight lisp.     “Um because you... ugh…”   Dr. M’Benga stuttered.   “What’s your name?”   Jimmy asked while bounding over to her.   “Nyota Uhura who are you?”   She demanded again, turning her glare to the boy grinning up at her.     “James Ti-ber-ius Kirk.   Call me Jimmy!”   He smiled, painstakingly pronouncing his full name.   The imperious 4 year old sat straight in bed and stared down at him, considering.   She gave a decisive nod and smiled back.  

            “Why I’m here?” She asked again, repeating her previous grammatical error.   “Your parents are awaiting your arrival on Earth as they were on shore leave.”   Sarek replied.   He could sense Pasha’s growing hunger and did not view having to feed these children positively.   She seemed to accept this before she raised the Vulcan Salute to both Sarek and Spock.    Spock’s eyes looked taken aback, before he raised the Salute back.   “What’s your name?”   She asked, head cocked.   “I am Spock.     You reside aboard a starship?”   He asked curiously.  

            “Mmhmm.   My mommies a co-mman-der and my Daddies an engineer.   We live on the Exploration.”   She said brightly.   Spock leaned forward at this.   The boy had had an obsession with everything Starfleet at this age, and starships in particular.     “I was not aware that children were allowed to permanently reside aboard starships.   Are there others aboard the Exploration?”  

            “No, just me.   It’s fun I get to wear a uniform and pick out any color I want.   Mostly I wear gold but sometimes red and on fancy days I wear my silver dress!”   She said excitedly.   “My mommies in Starfleet to! But she says she can’t bring me ‘n Sam with her.”   Jimmy spoke up.    “Who’s Sam?”   Christine asked, still sitting up in bed.     “My big brother.   He’s 9.   He’s not so nice right now because of Frank.” Jimmy fidgeted.   Before one of the nosey curious children could ask about Frank, Pasha’s hunger finally won, causing him to begin to cry.     The children all grimaced and covered their ears.  

            “What’s wrong with him?” Leonard whined.   The young lieutenant Vro began to wake, turning her green head back and forth.   She was muttering with annoyance and sat straight up in bed, eyes squeezed shut.   She swung her slender legs out to the side of the bed and tromped over to a chair.   She dragged it over to Sarek, all eyes in the room on her.   She stood on the chair and took the baby from him, eyes still closed.     She held the child and bounced expertly, her childs voice quietly singing.   “He’s hungry.   Mah brother Oliver cries in the morning like that.   Wakes everyone up.   Maybe you should get him some bananas.”   Piped a young Scottish accent.   It seemed that the child’s cry had awoken Commander Scott, though he was in a much better mood than Dr. Chapel had been.  

            He now had a full head of hair and was looking around.   He didn’t seem very fazed.   “Where am I?” he asked no one in particular.     “Aboard the Enterprise.   You were ill and are now in transport to Earth.”   Sarek said, simultaneously looking at him and monitoring Gaila holding Pasha.   The baby was fussing in the singing girls arms but she was at least buying him more time.  

            “Hey mister I’m hungry.”   Christine said, getting out of her hospital bed.   “I have to go to the bathroom” Jimmy said.     “Aggy? Aggy!”   Commander Marcus called, waking up.   “Where’s Aggy?” She asked, eyes full of tears.   “On Earth.   You are aboard the Enterprise and are recovering from an illness.”  

            “Is my Daddy here?” She asked.   The Admiral’s betrayal had shocked the federation, but he had still been a respected decorated Starfleet high up in the days when Carol was a child.   “No, however he has been made aware that you are here and is returning to Earth to await your arrival.”   Sarek said, unsure what to tell her.   What he said seemed sufficient as the girl beamed.   “I _have_ to pee!” Jimmy said urgently, clutching his groin region.   “The restroom is in there.” Sarek said, pointing at a door.   The boy hurried past him, still clutching.     Sarek turned back to Leonard and Nyota joining Christine in voicing their hunger.  

            The chorus of little complaining voices grew louder.   “Excuse me.   Excuse me.   Hey!   Who are you people?” Lieutenant Sulu yelled.   He was sitting up and appeared alert.   “I’m James Ti-ber-ius Kirk!” Jimmy shouted, running out of the restroom.   “I’m Carol.”   “Christine.” “Monty.” “I’m Leonard McCoy.” “Nyota Uhura.” “Gaila daughter of Iley, of the clan Vro.” “I am Spock, greetings.” The children all chorused.   “I am Ambassador Sarek.   The infant that Gaila is holding is called Pasha.”   The boy nodded. “I’m Karu.” He said, not seeming to care that he very much was not where he was supposed to be.   Gaila’s singing could only hold them for so long.   Pasha began to wail again.

            She handed him to Sarek with a sigh of exasperation and disgust.    Nearly all of the children were beginning to fidget, Jimmy especially.     “Mister I’m hungry can we have chicken nuggets?” Christine asked.   “I want pancakes.” Monty said.   “Can’t we have pizza?” Nyota asked.   “Cease making requests.   I will attempt to acquire suitable nourishment.” Sarek said, removing his communicator from his pocket and handing the crying Pasha to Gaila.   He dialed a number and hoped they would pick up immediately. “Hello?” T’Pay greeted.   “T’Pay.   You must bring me enough food for nine children and appropriate food for an approximately 8 month old.   Please hurry.” Sarek said, calm voiced with an underlying desperation.   “Bring it to the medbay. Please.”   He nearly pleaded.   “Of course.   It will take 18.39 minutes for this.   Goodbye.”   She hung up.   The voices behind him were complaining again and Dr. M’Benga had fled to his office.  

            The children appeared to be having an argument about Captain America.   Monty and Karu seemed to not like him, while Carol, Jimmy, and Leonard seemed firmly for him. The debate seemed that it would end in violence.   Spock and Gaila were watching in confusion.   Pasha was screaming.   They had no idea how to fix it.   _Surak help me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Gaila did what she did because i have a lot of ideas about orion culture and i just figure she grew up with babies.  
> aggy is short for agnes and she is Carols nanny.  
> the ages are   
> 7-scotty and mccoy  
> 6-spock and christine  
> 5-jim and carol  
> 4-uhura, gaila, and sulu  
> 8 months old-chekov


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY.

Karu was insisting that Captain America was lame and that Black Widow was the real hero while Carol yelled at him that Captain America was a great superhero and that he was the Justice Warrior’s favorite super hero.   The Justice Warrior was apparently another popular super hero.   Spock was asking Jimmy who Captain America was.   Nyota was looking at Dr. M’Benga with suspicion while he scanned her.     Christine kept screaming for everyone to shut up.   Gaila had climbed onto Spock’s bed with Jimmy and she was looking at the young Vulcan curiously.  

            Sarek resigned himself to being unable to control this many hungry children.     He attempted to move his body in a rhythmic soothing manner to calm Pasha.       Dr. M’Benga moved the instrument towards Nyota’s head but jerked back when she launched her teeth at the veins of his wrist.   The Doctor cradled his arm to his chest and fled back to his office, looking back in fear.   Sarek attempted to project soothing emotions towards Pasha while explaining to Gaila where she was, as she had finally asked.   Monty slipped out of bed and tugged on Sarek’s pant leg “Who are you?” He asked curiously.  

            “I am Ambassador Sarek of New Vulcan.   I am also Spock’s father.” Sarek told him, bouncing Pasha rhythmically.  

“You’re Spock’s daddy?   But you look super old!” Leonard said loudly.    

“Vulcans have longer life spans than many species, including Humans.”   Sarek explained to the suddenly quiet children.  

            “Do you live a million years?” Karu questioned.   Humans, even at a young age, seemed quite taken with hyperboles.

            “No. The average Vulcan lives to be approximately 200 years old. I am 96.815 years old.” He informed them, taking in the gasps and saucer eyes with a raised eyebrow.  

            “Father? On your last birthday you turned 76. Do you not remember?” Spock asked, confusion and concern evident in his tone and large eyes.

            Sarek realized he had made a grave error. His eyes took in the crease in his young son’s brow, the eyes that seemed suddenly full of worry.  

            “Sarek. I brought the food and beverages as you requested. What has happened?”   T’Pay asked, wide eyed, pushing a hover cart covered in platters and juice boxes.

            “The children have recovered from their illness.” He told her out loud, sending a pulse of _I will explain later,_ through their bond.  

            “Excellent. I was informed that Terran children enjoyed grilled cheese. But I know that dairy is uncomfortable for Orions to digest, so I brought kosu Gaila sannas with pork bafat. The replicators had no Orion food today, however, many have noted the similarities between Terran Indian cuisine and Orion cuisine.” T’Pay said quickly, as though she understood everything that was going on and had not had a discussion about nipple piercing not two days before with Lieutenant Gaila.

            “Grilled cheese? I love grilled cheese!” Christine exclaimed, smiling for the first time.

            “Yes, I also brought apple juice and carrot sticks.” The second half of her statement was immediately followed by groans.

            “You brought vegetables? Dooo weeee haaallfff tooo?” Jimmy asked in an incredibly whiny voice.

            “Yes.” Sarek informed him, not at all understanding the child’s reluctance to consume proper nourishment. T’Pay was already handing the sandwiches and carrots out, everyone receiving them, except for Gaila and Pasha. The girl was holding a plate with rice cakes and meat while the boy had a bowl of apple sauce and a bottle of milk on the cart, waiting for someone to feed to him.

            Dr. M’Benga came out of his office with the air of a man girding his loins, and nodded to Sarek, maintaining a distance of ten feet from Nyota.   “I’m going to be in my lab. Working on a cure. Let me know if anything of a scientific or medical interest develops.” Sarek took this to mean that he was only to be called if it was an emergency and that he would not be of any help with child care, just as Sarek had previously suspected.

            The doctor was out the door before anything else could be said, leaving Sarek and T’Pay with the children.   Pasha began to cry again, loud whooping sobs.

            T’Pay snatched the bowl of applesauce off the cart and held it out to Sarek, clearly expecting him to feed the infant. She was answering Leonard’s questions about their illness as vaguely as she possibly could.

            Sarek sat on the edge of an empty bed and balanced the crying boy on his knee, setting the bowl to his side.  

            “Open your mouth. There is food.” He told Pasha, offering the apple sauce filled spoon.   The child broke off mid sob to look at the spoon, before shaking his head stubbornly and recoiling.   “Do you not wish to eat? You are hungry.” Sarek said, momentarily forgetting that he was speaking to an eight month old, who most likely didn’t understand more than half of what he was saying.   He lifted the spoon to Pasha’s mouth once again, but the boy again pressed his lips together firmly, making a whining sound.

            “Why don’t you do the space shuttle thing?” Monty asked, as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

            “I am not familiar with it. What is it?” Sarek replied, not meeting the wide eyed looks Spock was giving him.

            Monty smiled and clambered onto the bed, taking the bowl and spoon from Sarek as he did so. “Open up, the space shuttles dockin’ at the station!” He coached, moving the spoon towards Pasha in a way that did in fact resemble a space shuttle docking, all be it with more flourishes and dips.

            The child reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed the apple sauce.   Monty grinned and repeated the action, taking over the task of feeding the chubby boy.  

            “Mr. Spock’s daddy when do we get to go home?” Carol asked in a small voice.  

            Sarek, fighting his Vulcan instincts, decided to not give her a specific number.   “A few days I believe. The Enterprise is suffering from complications, many of the senior crew members are also afflicted with the same illness as you. This may delay our arrival.” He thought of the lie quickly, glad to have an explanation for the ‘missing’ senior crew members.

            “Can I call my mama? She’ll worry, and she’s all by herself.” Leonard asked, with a touch of desperation and fretfulness.

            Was Leonard’s mother still alive? Could she be trusted to maintain the ruse? Sarek was seeing more and more that telling these children the truth would only upset and terrify them.

            Monty was coaxing smiles out of Pasha, and while much apple sauce was getting on his face, most was getting eaten by the now sweet baby.

            Leonard’s question seemed to trigger the other children. “I want my mommy.” Christine whispered, eyes welling with tears.

            “Can’t I please call Aggy?” Carol pleaded.

            “Maybe I should let my dad know I’m alright.” From Karu.

            The tide of child’s panic and desire for the safety was about to be out of control, resulting in tears. Sarek hurried to think of an explanation for why they couldn’t call, as if they could call their parents why couldn’t Spock call his mother? It was T’Pay who answered.

            “Unfortunately you will be unable to call. Nearly all non-urgent subspace communication is inoperable due to the shortage of necessary crew members.” She explained, making most of the children droop with disappointment, though some, like Karu and Monty seemed unbothered.

            They all seemed to accept it, though from what Sarek had seen and read, if Jimmy had been one of the children to inquire about contacting his mother, the situation would not have been so calmly resolved.

            Spock had continued to watch him closely, his light (for a Vulcan) intelligent eyes seeming to catalogue every difference between Sarek and his younger self that might be there.  Gaila was delicately running her finger along the curve of the boy’s pointed ear, a gesture that obviously made Spock uncertain.

            The children all sat in bed, finishing their previously forgotten meals, Monty still holding Pasha. Sarek observed as Karu slipped out of his bed and tiptoed over to them, watching as Monty crowed with delight and congratulated the baby on every bite. It seemed that Pasha was a reluctant eater.

            “I’m bored.” Nyota announced decidedly, in a tone that said that something had better be done about this.

           “Me too!” Carol agreed. Non-Vulcan children clearly operated under a herd mentality.

            What did Non-Vulcan children do for entertainment? Vulcan young generally enjoyed riddles, mathematic games, quizzes, games that exercised their problem solving and creativity, a touch telepathy game that’s purpose was for one child to think of an idea and broadcast it to the next child, who would project it to the next child and so on, it helped to focus telepathy skills.   They also played physical games like jumping over a cycling rope, a game of chasing and touch to signal that an opponent could not move until their teammate touched them that taught teamwork, observation skills, and discipline. Would non-Vulcan children enjoy such games? Amanda had often said that while Vulcan play was more organized and structured and clearly served a purpose, many of the games were similar, even if they had different intents.

            “What would you prefer to do?” T’Pay asked calmly, maintaining her Cool If Not Emotionless demeanor.

            “Hide and Seek!” Nyota exclaimed.

            “Tag!” From Christine.

            “British Bulldog!” Monty offered, still holding the much happier Pasha.

            “No! Barbies!” Carol insisted.

            “Space Adventure!” Jimmy shouted.

            “Hospital,” Leonard, suggested.

            Gaila squealed that they should play something that not even T’Pay, an anthropologist, nor Sarek, an ambassador, could understand. Knowing Orion culture however, Sarek would have ventured that it most likely involved the sun, smells/pheromones, and touch.

            “Pirates!” said Karu. Sarek was uncertain as to why he would wish to play a game based on sea going violent criminals.

            Pasha babbled something in Russian.

            Spock did not suggest a game. Sarek was rather grateful, as he recalled that as a child Spock’s ‘games’ would often include taking electronics apart and conducting experiments that could be considered unsafe. At the time, Sarek had found them strange, dangerous, and illogical.  He still found them to be strange, dangerous, and illogical, but also recognized that perhaps Starfleet was an appropriate career choice for his son.

            “Perhaps I could arrange for a designated recreation area?” T’Pay suggested, having monitored their bond and come to the same conclusion as Sarek. Under no circumstances could these children be allowed to play in the medbay. It would be a disaster, and Sarek had once been to a Ferengi-Mari-Betazoid-Deltan marriage/trade alliance. He knew disasters.

            The children all agreed loudly, and most of them started to shift around, the beds no longer enough to contain them.

            T’Pay hurried out of the room, empty plates stacked on the cart she pushed. Sarek sent a pulse of _hurry_ as she went.


	4. Chapter 4

 Karu was insisting that Captain America was lame and that Black Widow was the real hero while Carol yelled at him that Captain America was a great superhero and that he was the Justice Warrior’s favorite super hero.   The Justice Warrior was apparently another popular super hero.     Spock was asking Jimmy who Captain America was.    Nyota was looking at Dr. M’Benga with suspicion while he scanned her.     Christine kept screaming for everyone to shut up.    Gaila had climbed onto Spock’s bed with Jimmy and she was looking at the young Vulcan curiously.   

            Sarek resigned himself to being unable to control this many hungry children.     He attempted to move his body in a rhythmic soothing manner to calm Pasha.       Dr. M’Benga moved the instrument towards Nyota’s head but jerked back when she launched her teeth at the veins of his wrist.    The Doctor cradled his arm to his chest and fled back to his office, looking back in fear.    Sarek attempted to project soothing emotions towards Pasha while explaining to Gaila where she was, as she had finally asked.    Monty slipped out of bed and tugged on Sarek’s pant leg “Who are you?”  He asked curiously.   

            “I am Ambassador Sarek of New Vulcan.   I am also Spock’s father.” Sarek told him, bouncing Pasha rhythmically.   

“You’re Spock’s daddy?   But you look super old!” Leonard said loudly.    

“Vulcans have longer life spans than many species, including Humans.”    Sarek explained to the suddenly quiet children.  

            “Do you live a million years?”  Karu questioned.   Humans, even at a young age, seemed quite taken with hyperboles.

            “No.  The average Vulcan lives to be approximately 200 years old.  I am 96.815 years old.” He informed them, taking in the gasps and saucer eyes with a raised eyebrow.  

            “Father? On your last birthday you turned 76.  Do you not remember?” Spock asked, confusion and concern evident in his tone and large eyes. 

            Sarek realized he had made a grave error.  His eyes took in the crease in his young son’s brow, the eyes that seemed suddenly full of worry.  

            “Sarek.  I brought the food and beverages as you requested.  What has happened?”   T’Pay asked, wide eyed, pushing a hover cart covered in platters and juice boxes. 

            “The children have recovered from their illness.”  He told her out loud, sending a pulse of _I will explain later,_ through their bond.  

            “Excellent.  I was informed that Terran children enjoyed grilled cheese.  But I know that dairy is uncomfortable for Orions to digest, so I brought Kosu Gaila  some sannas with pork bafat.  The replicators had no Orion food today, however, many have noted the similarities between Terran Indian cuisine and Orion cuisine.”  T’Pay said quickly, as though she understood everything that was going on and had not had a discussion about nipple piercing not two days before with Lieutenant Gaila.

            “Grilled cheese? I love grilled cheese!” Christine exclaimed, smiling for the first time. 

            “Yes, I also brought apple juice and carrot sticks.”  The second half of her statement was immediately followed by groans.

            “You brought vegetables? Dooo weeee haaallfff tooo?”  Jimmy asked in an incredibly whiny voice.

            “Yes.”  Sarek informed him, not at all understanding the child’s reluctance to consume proper nourishment.  T’Pay was already handing the sandwiches and carrots out, everyone receiving them, except for Gaila and Pasha.  The girl was holding a plate with rice cakes and meat while the boy had a bowl of apple sauce and a bottle of milk on the cart, waiting for someone to feed to him.

            Dr. M’Benga came out of his office with the air of a man girding his loins, and nodded to Sarek, maintaining a distance of ten feet from Nyota.   “I’m going to be in my lab.  Working on a cure.  Let me know if anything of a scientific or medical interest develops.”  Sarek took this to mean that he was only to be called if it was an emergency and that he would not be of any help with child care, just as Sarek had previously suspected. 

            The doctor was out the door before anything else could be said, leaving Sarek and T’Pay with the children.   Pasha began to cry again, loud whooping sobs. 

            T’Pay grabbed the bowl of applesauce off the cart and held it out to Sarek, clearly expecting him to feed the infant.  She was answering Leonard’s questions about their illness as vaguely as she possibly could.

            Sarek sat on the edge of an empty bed and balanced the crying boy on his knee, setting the bowl to his side.  

            “Open your mouth.  There is food.” He told Pasha, offering the apple sauce filled spoon.   The child broke off mid sob to look at the spoon, before shaking his head stubbornly and recoiling.   “Do you not wish to eat? You are hungry.”  Sarek said, momentarily forgetting that he was speaking to an eight month old, who most likely didn’t understand more than half of what he was saying.    He lifted the spoon to Pasha’s mouth once again, but the boy again pressed his lips together firmly, making a whining sound. 

            “Why don’t you do the space shuttle thing?”  Monty asked, as though it was the easiest thing in the world. 

            “I am not familiar with it.  What is it?” Sarek replied, not meeting the wide eyed looks Spock was giving him.

            Monty smiled and clambered onto the bed, taking the bowl and spoon from Sarek as he did so.  “Open up, the space shuttles dockin’ at the station!”  He coached, moving the spoon towards Pasha in a way that did in fact slightly resemble a space shuttle docking, all be it with more flourishes and dips.

            The child reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed the apple sauce.   Monty grinned and repeated the action, taking over the task of feeding the chubby boy.  

            “Mr. Spock’s daddy when do we get to go home?”  Carol asked in a small voice.  

            Sarek, fighting his Vulcan instincts, decided to not give her a specific number.   “A few days I believe.  The Enterprise is suffering from complications, many of the senior crew members are also afflicted with the same illness as you.  This may delay our arrival.”  He thought of the lie quickly, glad to have an explanation for the ‘missing’ senior crew members. 

            “Can I call my mama?  She’ll worry, and she’s all by herself.”  Leonard asked, with a touch of desperation and fretfulness. 

            Was Leonard’s mother still alive?  Could she be trusted to maintain the ruse?  Sarek was seeing more and more that telling these children the truth would only upset and terrify them.

            Monty was coaxing smiles out of Pasha, and while much apple sauce was getting on his face, most was getting eaten by the now sweet baby. 

            Leonard’s question seemed to trigger the other children. “I want my mommy.”  Christine whispered, eyes welling with tears.

            “Can’t I please call Aggy?”  Carol pleaded. 

            “Maybe I should let my dad know I’m alright.”  From Karu.

            The tide of child’s panic and desire for the safety was about to be out of control, resulting in tears.  Sarek hurried to think of an explanation for why they couldn’t call, as if they could call their parents why couldn’t Spock call his mother?  It was T’Pay who answered. 

            “Unfortunately you will be unable to call.  Nearly all non-urgent subspace communication is inoperable due to the shortage of necessary crew members.”  She explained, making most of the children droop with disappointment, though some, like Karu and Monty seemed unbothered. 

            They all seemed to accept it, though from what Sarek had seen and read, if Jimmy had been one of the children to inquire about contacting his mother, the situation would not have been so calmly resolved. 

            Spock had continued to watch him closely, his light (for a Vulcan) intelligent eyes seeming to catalogue every difference between Sarek and his younger self that might be there.   Gaila was delicately running her finger along the curve of the boy’s pointed ear, a gesture that obviously made Spock uncertain. 

            The children all sat in bed, finishing their previously forgotten meals, Monty still holding Pasha.  Sarek observed as Karu slipped out of his bed and tiptoed over to them, watching as Monty crowed with delight and congratulated the baby on every bite.  It seemed that Pasha was a reluctant eater. 

            “I’m bored.”  Nyota announced decidedly, in a tone that said that something had better be done about this. 

            “Me too!” Carol agreed.  Non-Vulcan children clearly operated under a herd mentality. 

            What did Non-Vulcan children do for entertainment?  Vulcan young generally enjoyed riddles, mathematic games, quizzes, games that exercised their problem solving and creativity, a touch telepathy game that’s purpose was for one child to think of an idea and broadcast it to the next child, who would project it to the next child and so on, it helped to focus telepathy skills.   They also played physical games like jumping over a cycling rope, a game of chasing and touch to signal that an opponent could not move until their teammate touched them that taught teamwork, observation skills, and discipline.  Would non-Vulcan children enjoy such games?  Amanda had often said that while Vulcan play was more organized and structured and clearly served a purpose, many of the games were similar, even if they had different intents.

            “What would you prefer to do?” T’Pay asked calmly, maintaining her Cool If Not Emotionless demeanor. 

            Jimmy jumped up from where he had been quietly sitting next to Spock, gulping his food as though it might be stolen.   “Let’s play hide and seek!” 

            The children looked among themselves.  They seemed uncertain, but most seemed swayed by his enthusiasm and confidence.  “I love hide and go seek!”  Nyota exclaimed.  The assertive girl’s agreement seemed to settle the matter.  They would play hide and go seek, whatever that was.  Sarek could glean most of the necessary information from the name.  Clearly, someone hid, and another person must search for them. 

            “I’ll count.”  Karu volunteered.  With that he placed both hands over his eyes, and began counting, in a high clear voice.  “One. Two. Three.”  The children nearly all immediately dispersed.   Jim pulled Spock and Gaila along behind him, holding their hands.   Monty carefully gave Pasha back to Sarek before darting out of the room.  Sarek and T’Pay looked at each other. 

            “Should we stop them and tell them to return to the medbay?”  T’Pay questioned.  The crew had already been made aware of situation and sworn to secrecy about the children’s adult counterparts, so at the very least that was not a concern.

            Sarek did not reply.  He felt as though he was lost.  He had no idea what he should do.  He had never had to care for more than two children at a time, let alone ten.  

            “I believe that we require assistance.  I will contact my mother.”  Sarek decided, before he reconsidered.  “Perhaps we should monitor their activity while I do so.”  She nodded in agreement, and they followed after the children, Sarek still holding Pasha.  He opened his communicator and contacted his mother. 

            “Greetings Mother.”  He said, following T’Pay, who seemed to have an idea of where the children had gone.

            “Greetings Sarek.   I understand that Spock and other senior crew members have been physically and mentally altered.”  T’Pau responded, never one for small talk, even for a Vulcan.

            T’Pay turned a corner sharply and Sarek followed.  “Affirmative.  It would seem that T’Pay and I are the only ones currently caring for them, and we must request your assistance.”  Down the hall they heard a high pitched laugh, and then several sets of small bare feet running in the direction opposite of them. 

            “I am capable of assisting you.  What do you currently require, my son?”  His mother asked.  

            “We are attempting to locate the children, who exited the medbay without our supervision.  We feel that the ship may be unsuitable for children and that they may be harmed.   We need you to also attempt to locate them.”  He informed her, adjusting his hold on Pasha.

            “I will begin doing this.”  T’Pau agreed, before she ended the call. 

            “My mother will assist us.” Sarek informed T’Pay. 

            She nodded, pausing for a moment to catch her breath.  Sarek watched her carefully, as he was well aware of the dangers of early pregnancy. 

            She nodded briskly at him to say that she was alright.  She knew he was thinking of Amanda’s difficulties. 

            “What will we do when we find them?”  T’Pay asked.  Sarek did not know.  A small idea occurred to him. 

            “Perhaps a recreation room could be temporarily converted to a room for the children to play in.  They would be occupied, and monitoring them would be simpler.”  He suggested.   T’Pay considered this.

            “Logical.  We should suggest it to Captain Darwin once we locate the children.”  She agreed.  They began walking again when Sarek’s communicator chirped.  He pulled it out of his robe pocket and flicked it open.

            “Greetings my son.”  His mother said. 

            “Greetings mother.”  He replied.

            “I have located all nine children, and have them with me.  I am on the second deck, and am standing outside Biology Lab C.”  She ended the call abruptly.  Sarek allowed himself a moment of relief before stowing the emotion away for later examination.   

            T’Pay nodded and led Sarek towards the turbolifts, as her superior Vulcan hearing could detect most of his conversation. She hit the button for the second deck, and they stood in silence as they were transported down.  They located Biology Lab C quickly, and found an unexpected scene.

            His mother, a pinnacle of Vulcan society, was sitting near the lab entrance.  The children were sitting on the ground around her, quietly listening as she spoke.  Sarek stood there for a moment, before recognizing that she was telling them a children’s tale.  The Illogical Sehlat, one she told him when he was a child.  Carol sat in front of her, and his mother was twisting her hair into a braid that was very fashionable on New Vulcan.  Gaila already had an ornate series of buns, and Christine and Nyota were waiting patiently for their turns. 

            Nyota sat next to Spock, who sat next to Jimmy.  Gaila was leaning back, draped over all three of them, though none seemed to mind.  Leonard sat next to Jimmy, and Christine sat next to him.  Monty and Karu sat together closely.  They all seemed riveted by his mother’s story.  He found himself feeling as though he too had been reversed to an age when his mother would recite these tales at his insistence.    T’Pay looked at him, and the children. 

            “I will speak to Captain Darwin about your suggestion to convert a recreation room.  Remain here.”  She murmured.  

            She returned to the turbolift.  Sarek remained, listening to his aging mother’s story.  He watched as she finished braiding Carol’s hair and tapped her on the shoulder.  The girl touched the braid gently, and grinned, displaying where she was missing a tooth.  She scooted away, trading places with Christine.  T’Pau began separating parts of her blonde hair. 

            “The illogical sehlat did not hunt enough, because he had a poor work ethic.  He often spent too much time at rest.”  The children listened attentively as she explained that the sehlat had not fed himself well when things were good, and so went hungry when a sandstorm trapped him inside his cave.  Karu interrupted, wide eyed, to ask if the sehlat was going to be ok.  “Listen to the story.”  She commanded.  “The other sehlat, one who lived in a cave nearby, and who had warned the illogical sehlat that he should find food while he had the opportunity, saw that he was trapped in his cave.  She had been wise, and had planned carefully and worked hard.  She chose a cave that was sheltered from the wind, and had multiple openings, so that she would not become trapped.  The logical sehlat thought to herself ‘He was illogical, and now is facing the consequences.  However, Surak teaches that a good Vulcan assists others if they can, even if it was their own illogic that led to the situation.’  So, the logical sehlat dug the illogical sehlat out of his cave.  The illogical sehlat vowed never to be foolish with his time management again, and learned to follow the teachings of Surak from the logical sehlat.”   She finished the story and Christine’s hair at the same time.  Nyota hurried and switched with her. 

            “That’s it?”  Jimmy piped up. 

            His mother raised her left eyebrow at him.  “You do not approve of the story’s end?” 

            He seemed to falter under her almost brutal gaze, before pressing on. 

            “No.  It wasn’t very exciting.”  He told her, making direct eye contact.  Sarek had to admire the boy’s courage. 

            “It is not meant to excite.  Its desired purpose is to teach children the virtues of thorough planning and hard work.”   She explained. 

            Jimmy nodded.  “Do vulcans have any stories that don’t teach lessons about virtue?”  He asked sincerely. 

            T’Pau nodded.  “There are many stories that are simple mythology, or history.  I will tell you of them later, for now, I believe you are meant to return to the medical bay.  Come, I will accompany you.”  She prompted.  Nyota’s hair was finished.  It was simpler than the other girls, but sleek.  From what he knew of her as both an adult and as a child, it suited her. 

            All the children stood, some wiggling and stretching.  Gaila and Nyota held hands and walked next to Spock, who had Jimmy on his other side, chattering brightly. 

            Spock appeared to be confused by the amount of attention he was receiving, but seemed to have accepted it, as he allowed Nyota to link arms with him, and Jimmy to hold his other hand. 


End file.
